Batman: Arkham City
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Villains: * * * * * * * * * * * * :* * * * * * :* * * * * Abramovici Twins ** ** * The Ratcatcher * * The Broker * Crazy Quilt * Ventriloquist * Scarecrow * Toyman * Falcone Crime Family Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Project Cadmus * Huntress Locations: * :* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* :* :* :* ::* Items: * Batman's Utility Belt :* :* :* :* Explosive Gel :* :* Cryptographic Sequencer :* :* :* Cowl's Vision Mode (Includes Detective Mode, Environment Analysis, and Tracer) :* Smoke Pellets :* Freeze Technology ::* ::* Freeze Cluster Grenade :* Remote Electrical Charge Gun :* Disruptor :* Ultra Sonic Emitter * Catwoman's Utilities :* Whip :* Bolas :* Caltrops * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Batboat * * | Story = In the aftermath of Batman: Arkham Asylum, the titular asylum is ravaged and there's no where to put the villains left unchecked. To solve this problem, Quincy Sharp, the former warden and now mayor of Gotham City, has created a new location: Arkham City, using the slums of Gotham as his holding grounds. A year has passed and Bruce Wayne, wanting to know what is going on inside, makes himself known and speaks out against Arkham City, leading to a squad of TYGER guards that arrive and arrest him. Coming to, he is then confronted by Dr. Hugo Strange, the warden of Arkham City, who gleefully lets Bruce know that he knows his secret identity. One attempt to escape leads to his recapture and he is soon thrown into the hands of the Penguin. However, he's able to escape for good and, after contacting Alfred, is able to get a canister delivered containing his Batsuit. His first stop is at the Courthouse, where Catwoman is being held captive by Two-Face. Sneaking in, Batman is able to subdue Two-Face and rescue Catwoman. However, as the two are talking, Batman ends up saving her again from a sniper. Pinpointing the source to a church, he goes to investigate, encountering Harley Quinn and a number of Joker thugs, all of which have taken hostages. As Harley escapes, Batman's able to rescue the hostages and take down the thugs. Investigating the church further, Batman discovers where the sniper post was located - along with a lot of explosives. He escapes from the tower and begins tracking down the Clown Prince of Crime through radio frequencies. His search leads to Sionis Industries Steel Mill. The entrance blocked, Alfred ruefully realizes that Batman's going in the only other way - the chimney pipe. Making his way inside, Batman discovers another doctor at the mercy of the Joker's goons for being unable to heal him. As they drag away the doctor, Batman makes his entrance and goes to rescue the doctor. With her safe, Batman jury rigs a new device, the Remote Electrical Charge and goes after Quinn and the Joker. Busting into the Joker's hideout, he encounters the Joker seemingly dead, only to be ambushed by the clown and knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of Arkham City, Catwoman is gazing down upon the location of Hugo Strange's secret vault. She feels that breaking into it will require a woman's touch and decides to seek out the help of Poison Ivy. Coming to, Batman finds that he's tied to a wheelchair and is having blood pumped into him. Here, the Joker reveals that he is dying - the TITAN formula has done something to him and it's killing him. To entice Batman into saving him, not only has he infected him with the blood, but his blood has also been scattered across Gotham. He reveals that Mr. Freeze was making a cure and was close to it before the Penguin spirited him away. Launching Batman outside and fortifying his fortress, Batman begins his search for Freeze, heading for the old GCPD building. However, he's too late - the Penguin has placed him inside his museum. However, breaking into the museum proves futile - the security system in place has locked him out and his attempt to break the lock discovers that the Penguin has loaded up a number of frequency blockers across parts of Gotham. From the rooftops to the sewers, Batman disables the blockers and returns to the museum. Inside, he learns that Gordon's hidden a number of his men inside Arkham City and the Penguin has them as his hostages. In the process, one of them is killed attempting to escape. However, attempting to confront the Penguin reveals that he has Freeze's ice gun, forcing him to confront the captive Freeze and reveal how to stop him. Once Batman is able to, the Penguin reveals he has a surprise for him - the beast Solomon Grundy. In short order, he defeats the beast and the criminal and makes sure the hostages are free. Freeze reveals that he was close to making a cure, but a component is missing from the formula and Batman recognizes that as from Ra's al Guhl. An assassin who was kidnapped by the Penguin overhears this and escapes, Batman following her through her spilt blood, making a request for another gadget in the process. He's able to follow her and confront her, slapping a tracking device on her before Robin arrives. He reveals that Alfred was worried about him and sent Robin with the gadget, the Line Launcher. Batman, in his own way, reassures him and tell him to get out of Arkham City. Batman tracks the assassin into the sewers of Gotham, joined in contact with Oracle, but time is running out for him - the tainted blood is killing him, too. He finds his way into a collapsed section of Gotham, seemingly collapsed by an earthquake. In the process, he ends up collapsing and hallucinates seeing his parents on the other side. Coming to, he discovers a hidden city of sorts called Wonder City. Encountering more assassins in the process, Batman finds a secret entrance, where Talia al Guhl is waiting. She isn't pleased in being found out, though is overjoyed when Batman reveals he wants to take the test to replace Ra's. Talia puts him through a number of tests, temporarily healing him from the effects of the blood in the process. When he confronts Ra's, who is once more sickly and old, he reveals he's just here for his blood, enraging Talia. However, Ra's wants Batman to kill him and take his place. A fight ensues after he is rejuvenated and Ra's is defeated. However, Batman still refuses to kill him, disgusting Talia towards both of them. With Ra's blood in tow, Batman returns to the GCPD and Freeze, who is able to make a cure. However, he decides to take charge, destroying one of the cure vials and forcing Batman to defeat the scientist. Freeze reveals that Joker has Nora and, during their scuffle, Harley escaped with the cure. Begging Batman to find Nora, he gives Batman a set of special Freeze Grenades. Escaping from the building, a helicopter flies by with Vicki Vale inside, only for a rocket launcher to take it out. Batman is able to race to Vicki's aid and rescue her from snipers. Racing back to the Steel Mill and making his way inside, Oracle reveals bad news - Strange has been given authorization to initiate the mysterious Protocol 10. In the process, he discovers Harley Quinn tied up and gagged and when he confronts the Joker, he's fully healed. The Joker challenges him to a fight and as Batman gains the upper hand, the roof of the building is destroyed, pinning Batman in rubble. In the process, Talia arrives and offers the Joker a chance to take Ra's place. As they leave, Catwoman returns and pulls Batman out of the rubble. From there, Batman learns what Protocol 10 truly is - the systematic and complete destruction of Arkham City and the deaths of every person inside. Batman attempts to ignore it and go after Talia, but Alfred and Oracle are able to convince him otherwise. Gaining the codes to get into Wonder Tower, Batman breaks inside and is temporarily confronted by Strange, who attempts to berate Batman for how he's constantly creating the foes he defeats. He's apparently unfazed and he makes his way deeper into the old city. In the process, Strange reveals that he wants to make more Arkham Cities in Keystone City and Metropolis and do the same thing to the criminals there. Batman is able to break into Strange's stronghold and confront the madman. However, as it seems that Strange is on the verge of some sort of victory, he is ran through with a sword - Ra's sword. The mastermind reveals that all of this was his doing and that he was attempting to groom Strange into his heir. However, Strange has the last laugh as he initiates Protocol 11, destroying the tower. Batman and al Guhl escape, but when Ra's attempts to kill Batman on the way down, but ends up being impaled. Recovering, Batman is called by the Joker once more, who has Talia as his prisoner. Racing to the Monarch Theater, he confronts the criminal and attempts to haggle for the cure that he doesn't have, only for Talia to run him through with her sword. As Batman kneels by the body, he realizes something was wrong - this wasn't the real Joker! However, he's too slow as Talia is shot and killed by the real Joker and the fake reveals himself - Clayface! Batman battles the clay monster, only for the floor to be blown apart, sending the two to the Lazarus Pit below. After finally stopping Clayface, Batman retrieves and takes the cure. The Joker attempts to use the pit, only for Batman to destroy it, contaminating it with Clayface. Enraged, Joker attempts to browbeat Batman over his own failings then tries to kill Batman by stabbing him. However, the stabbing causes him to lose the cure. As the Joker lies dying, Batman reveals that, even after all he's done, he still would have saved him. The Joker finds it actually pretty funny and dies laughing. Solemnly, Batman carries the Joker's body out of the Theater and outside Arkham City, laying his body on a police car with a confused Gordon asking what happened. In the midst of the adventure, Batman will have other events happen to him. He confronts Bane, who's seeking to destroy the TITAN within Arkham City. However, Batman realizes he's being double crossed and he's able to destroy all the canisters before Bane can use them. Across Gotham, Batman encounters a mysterious man known as Azrael who tells him a message of things to come. After coming in contact with a man who is shot dead, Batman finds himself face to face with the assassin Deadshot. Zsasz makes his presence known once more, forcing Batman to find different phones and trace his location. After rescuing Vicki Vale, Batman attempts to take a possible cure, only to be captured by the Mad Hatter. Despite the odd world he is in, Batman defeats the criminal. He also encounters the location of Nora Fries, whom Mr. Freeze goes and retrieves. Several weeks after the main story. Harley Quinn has kidnapped several police officers at her new transformed Harley Quinn's Funland. Quinn is still in mourning over her deceased boyfriend. Batman attempts to liberate the kidnapped cops but he is ambushed by Quinn mid-rescue. Batman dives in front of a rocket that was aimed at one of the cops and Wayne is immediatelty knocked out. As the thugs carry Wayne away, he drops his utility belt which shocks any thug that attempts to pick it up. Two days later, Robin goes into Harley's Funland and begins his search for Batman. Robin discovers Batman's dropped belt and soon finds Batman concealed in a Joker-memorial monument constructed by Harley Quinn. Batman is fading fast so Robin must find the keys to open up the monument. Robin finds Quinn and gets the keys in time to successfully save Batman. Robin, expecting a thank you, only gets the command to go save the remaining cops. Harley Quinn informs Batman that the warehouse they are in has been rigged to blow with three bombs. Recognizing the bombs as the ones stolen from the GCPD the other day, Batman defuses all the bombs in time except for the one set in the Joker monument. The bomb explodes, shooting Harley and Batman out of the now burning building. Batman asks James Gordon if he has seen Robin, but Gordon says he hasn't. Batman knows that Robin didn't make it out alive. Harley gloats about how Batman, himself, has lost someone close to him as well. In Batman's disappointment, Quinn primes her knife in an attempt to sneak attack the Dark Knight, but he is saved at the last minute by a shuriken. Robin's shuriken. Robin had survived the explosion and saved the cops as well. Batman is relieved that Robin is alive but is still upset over the death of Talia several weeks ago. Gordon asks if Batman is alright, to which Drake responds, "He's fine." | Cast = * Kevin Conroy - Batman, Hush * Mark Hamill - The Joker * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn * Tom Kane - Mayor Quincy Sharp * Steve Blum - Sickle, Inmates * Danny Jacobs - Victor Zsasz * Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy * Fred Tatasciore - Bane, Solomon Grundy, Mister Hammer, Inmates * Wally Wingert - The Riddler * Kimberly Brooks - Oracle, Anne Bishop * Chris Cox - Eddie Burlow, Deadshot * Chris Gardner - Inmates * Roger Rose - William North * Duane R. Shepard Sr. - Aaron Cash * Rick D. Wasserman - Clayface, Inmates * James Horan - Jack Ryder, Inmates * Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Dr. Stacy Baker, Martha Wayne * Khary Payton - Azrael, Jon Forrester * Corey Burton - Hugo Strange * Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth * Crispin Freeman - Ernest Ray, GCPD Officer Michaels, Political Prisoners * Troy Baker - Two-Face, Robin * Nolan North - The Penguin, Black Mask, Inmates * Maurice LaMarche - Mr. Freeze, Calender Man, Political Prisoners * Joe Holt - Elvis Jones * Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale, League of Assassins Member * Carlos Alazraqui - GCPD Officer Sanchez * Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's al Ghul, Killer Croc, Wonder City Announcer * Eric Bauza - Dr. Adam Hamaski * Michael Gough - Doctor, TYGER Guard, Gotham Cop * Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul * David Kaye - Commissioner Gordon, TYGER Guard, Inmates * Misty Lee - Museum Announcer, Dispatch Officer * Peter MacNicol - Mad Hatter * Jim Meskimen - Tom Miller * Audrey Wasilewski - Nurse Fiona Wilson, League of Assassins Member | Notes = *The PC version was delayed twice. The initial release date was assumed to be October 18 (in North America), as that was the same day that it was released on consoles. However, it was then delayed until November 15 (November 18 in Europe). As of November 8, however, it was yet again delayed until November 22 in North America, the 23 in Australia, and the 25 for the remaining European countries and territories. | Trivia = *No matter what skin the player uses for Robin in Harley's Revenge (either Original, Cartoon, or Red Robin), he will always be in his original skin in a cutscene. | Links = * [ http://community.batmanarkhamcity.com/community Official Site] }}